onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Beignets
Beignets are a dish featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the fifth episode of the seventh season. Beignets are based on the dish of the same name from Disney's The Princess and the Frog. History As a food fair is going on in Hyperion Heights, Sabine finds her food truck, Rollin' Bayou, has to compete with her old cooking school partner Drew's food truck as he is also selling Cajun food like she is. She buys some of his beignets to sample them and discovers they taste too sweet. As she mumbles to herself that she will "knock him dead", the Desk Sergeant walks up and questions her about what she meant. Sabine brushes off her words as a joke and offers him a bag of beignets from her truck, but he declines, stating he is on a diet. Later after a mishap with her food permit, Sabine is helped by Drew, who gives her his permit so she can keep the truck open for business. During the night, she serves the sergeant, who forgoes his diet in favor of some beignets and a bowl of gumbo soup. Sometime during one afternoon, Tilly buys some beignets from the food truck, accidentally getting some of the sugar from the treat on her jacket sleeve. When Rogers is trying to find an alibi for Tilly to clear her name from a murder charge, he notices the sugar on her sleeve, which prompts Tilly into recalling when she was at the food truck. Rogers, in helping to motivate Tilly into getting a job, persuades Sabine to let her join the beignet line at her food truck. As it turns out, Tilly is not very good at making beignets, so Sabine suggests that selling them may be better suited for her. Tilly turns out to be a natural with the public and is able to accumulate a lot of hungry customers. Margot shows up while Tilly is working and the two talk on the bench after Tilly gives Margot the last beignet sample from her tray. Margot happens to pick an anatomical heart-shaped beignet that Tilly baked earlier, and she notices the unique shape of it as she eats it. Mr. Samdi comes to the Rollin' Bayou food truck while Sabine is away getting her "secret ingredient" to add to her beignet batter mix and intimidates Drew into fulfilling the debt he still owes him. That night, Drew gives him a freshly baked beignet he made himself, though he doesn't understand why the witch doctor specifically wanted one from him when he could've gotten one from Sabine. Samdi explains Sabine trusted Drew enough to teach him how to make the beignets, and that while trust is a powerful thing, breaking that trust is even more so. Samdi then takes the beignet out and taps some of its sprinkled sugar onto a voodoo doll, seemingly imbuing it with magic. }} }} Known Owners *Customer 1 *Customer 2 *Desk Sergeant *Drew *Jacinda Vidrio *Lucy *Margot *Mr. Samdi † *Rogers *Sabine *Tilly *Victoria Belfrey † *Woman Customer Appearances ru:Бенье Category:Food and Drink